Un gran día
by evyl D'hunter-namikaze x3
Summary: lo buscaba por todo el instituto por que hoy era su día , el día que el no quería recordar... pero ella cambiaría eso por que al final de cuentas ella era su día soleado en tiempos grises / *w* ahhh un corto one-shot de mi pareja favorita en esta fecha, feliz cumpleaños naruto-kun


**En este día tan especial no podía dejarlo pasar, ya que mi amado rubio esta de cumpleaños **

***W* (xDD creo que necesito un novio) es una fecha muy importante, lo cual me ha motivado para hacer esta pequeña historia **

**de mi pareja favorita. Espero y les guste se que esta corto y un poco raro pero por favor denle una oportunidad **

**sin más hasta abajo'ttebane : 3 **

**Disclaimer: como ya saben los personajes no son míos son de kishimoto-baka_sempai TwT **

**algún día tendré dinero y comprare los derechos de autor. Donde habrá naruhina de comienzo a fin de la historia **

**Un gran ****día**

Aquí No esta, tampoco aquí - cada paso que daba por el pasillo se hacia mas y mas rápido no sabia donde había dejado su torpeza tan característica al parecer solo tenerlo a el en mente era lo que la impulsaba a correr como posesa por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando una

cabellera rubia. Posando su mirada perlada en cada alumno que se cruzaba en busca de esa persona especial e importante para ella y mas en ese día.

Recargado debajo de un frondoso árbol un chico rubio alto de ojos azules tes morena y tres marcas en sus mejillas, contemplaba des interesadamente el paisaje del patio , tratando de alejarse de sus recuerdos, esperando

que ese día terminara lo mas pronto posible , para poder ir se a casa. A descansar y no salir hasta que el calendario dejara de marcar esa fecha innombrable para el. — ah, como deseo que estén aquí 'ttebayo— exclamo con aire melancólico Sin notar la presencia que se encontraba de tras de el

Respirando agitada la azabache, poso sus manos en sima de sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido a causa de la carrera, al posar su mirada en la figura de cierto rubio que estuvo buscando

todo el día sonrió agradecida de por fin dar con su paradero. Lenta mente y sin hacer ruido se fue acercando hasta cierta distancia, donde lo escucho bramar

ciertas palabras que calaron en su alma, al oír ese matiz triste y melancólico en la voz de su atolondrado rubio. Y mas cuando se prometió a ella misma hacer de esta fecha cada año un mejor recuerdo para el, y mas ahora que era su novia.

Quien creería que la dulce y tímida Hinata Hyuga lograría enamorar ha un chico tan despistado como Namikaze Naruto.

Con movimientos lentos tomo lugar al lado del rubio ganando ce una mirada de asombro y espanto de el, al no sentir su presencia - lo-lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte naruto-kun – le dijo con vergüenza al ver la reacción que le causo - no te preocupes hina-chan , fue mi culpa igual por estar tan distraído ¿ uh?- profirió con curiosidad al ver cierta caja que traía su chica en las manos , al notar la mirada curiosa del rubio, hinata se

sonrojo mientras la extendía la caja al dueño de los esos hermosos zafiros- feliz cumpleaños naruto-kun - soltó hinata con una dulce sonrisa - G-Gracias hina-chan' ttebayo- expreso un poco sonrojado por la dulce sonrisa de hinata, la cual tenia la cualidad de siempre traerle alegría y paz en un día nublado .

-E-espero que te guste, lo hice especialmente para ti en este día - expreso sonrojada mientras lo veía abrir el paquete, con un nuevo brillo en esos zafiros. Al sentir el olor de dicho majar favorito para el - ¡ramen! … eres la mejor hina-chan 'ttebayo -expreso naruto mientras la tomaba en un abrazo, haciendo reír a la chica.

Estaba feliz de que ese día que había comenzado gris y nublado al recordar que no solo ese día era su cumpleaños Si no la fecha del funeral de sus padres, que por un accidente de auto hace 5 años atrás se quedo solo.

Los añoraba si pero la vida continuaba y eso lo comprobó al encontrar ese rayo de luz en la oscuridad, la compañía de sus amigos y el amor de esa dulce hada que tenia por novia, le recordaba cada día que valía la un año mas de vida… por que estar junto a ella era lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

Porque ella era **su día soleado**. Su paz en tiempos de tormenta.

-sabes hinata-chan eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida "eres mi día soleado en tiempos grices'ttebayo"-soltó feliz naruto - me alegro que te allá gustado ,y también te quería dar esto- dijo para terminar de acortar esa distancia que los separaba.

Juntando sus labios en un compás lento, tranquilo que demostraba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. En una mezcla de sensaciones únicas que solo podían experimentar al estar juntos, se separaron en busca de oxigeno uniendo sus frentes, sonriéndose mutuamente.

Hinata al darse cuenta de la osadía cometida, su cara no pudo más que volverse roja cual luz de navidad de la vergüenza. Ganan doce una carcajada de parte del rubio quien la veía con dulzura.

El sonar de la campana de fin de clases los trajo de vuelta a la realidad , el primero en levantarse.

fue naruto ofreciéndole su mano a hinata que al aceptarla, el tiro con mucha fuerza causando que su cuerpo quedara pegado al su yo aprovechando ese momento de distracción

de la hyuga se apodero nuevamente de esos labios. Pero esta vez en un compás mas frenético y apasionado causando en hinata un suspiro de impresión que uso para adentrar su juguetona lengua en la cavidad bucal de la chica, que al reponerse de la impresión salio a su encuentro moviendo sus labios en un baile

apasionado en el que ninguno daba tregua . La falta de oxigeno se hizo presente rompiendo el beso, - _**hoy sera un gran día 'ttebayo**_- clamo finalmente el rubio, tomando su mano dirigiendo ce hacia la salida, porque apenas para el día comenzaba.

_**Fin **_

_**Ok quedo un poco…por no decir muy raro n.n nehhhhhh bueno que se le va hacer, espero que les allá gustado este pequeño one-shot. En honor al cumpleaños de nuestro querido y adorado nin ja numero uno en sorprender. **_

_**Feliz cumpleaños no solamente a naruto-kun si no a toda persona que cumpla en este día. **_


End file.
